Imprimé noir sur blanc
by lulu joy
Summary: Il y a toujours eu une rubrique Naissance & Décès dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et si Hermione s'émeut de trouver les avis de naissance de Harry et Neville en fouillant dans les archives, ce n'était pas le cas de Severus Rogue quelques années plus tôt...


Bonjour à tous! cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écris sur Harry Potter, ben ça, je pensais jamais que j'y reviendrais! et pourtant...

* * *

 **Imprimé noir sur blanc**

Le bruit de lourds volumes de quotidiens reliés lâchés plus que posé sur la table en bois massif fit sursauter quelques lecteurs de la bibliothèque qui se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Très vite, ils se revinrent à leurs lectures.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de tous ces journaux?" demanda Ron, qui mâchonnait discrètement une plume en sucre en jetant des coups d'œils réguliers vers Madame Pince.

Hermione haussa des épaules. "Pour l'instant, nous devons nous renseigner sur la période de la première guerre contre Voldemort. On ne peut que faire ça pour aider Harry… Et à l'époque, la Gazette du Sorcier avait encore une certaine indépendance."

Ron pris le volume qu'elle lui tendait. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut l'aider… contre les retenues d'Ombrage.

-Contre Voldemort." Ron tressailli pour la deuxième fois de leur courte conversation. "Il vaut mieux connaître son ennemi, surtout lorsqu'il est au faîte de sa gloire: L'année qui précède sa chute."

Et elle se plongea dans les archives, imité à contre-cœur par son ami.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry fit tout son possible pour dissimuler sa main ensanglantée à ses deux compagnons. Il écouta donc patiemment le compte-rendu d'Hermione sur leurs découvertes à la bibliothèque.

"Et alors, Ron a trouvé le journal du jour de ta naissance, et on a trouvé ça assez cool, car il n'y a eu aucun meurtre annoncé ce-jours-là."

Le jeune élu ri doucement. "Que c'est sinistre. Il y en avait tant que ça?

-Oui." Répondit le rouquin d'une voix blanche. "J'ai trouvé l'avis de décès de mes oncles."

Un silence s'installa. "C'était rare un jour sans notice nécrologique, et il y avait peu de naissance.

-Les sorciers annoncent les naissances dans le journal?

-Oh oui! Évidemment, pas la mienne, cela représente un certain coût…" commença Ron. "Enfin bref, on a épluché une bonne partie de l'année, et on a trouvé Malefoy, et bien sûr Neville le 31, et toi, le 1er août…

-Avec un jour de décalage, évidemment!"

o

Le 31 juillet 1980, Severus Rogue ouvrit tellement vite son exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il en déchira la couverture et qu'il renversa le pot de sucre. Le hibou hulula d'indignation mais il n'y fit pas attention et se précipita vers la rubrique qu'il scrutait depuis maintenant une semaine: Avis de naissances et de décès.

Ce jour-là, un seul nom était imprimé sur le papier, celui de Neville Londubat, et le jeune Mangemort poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tellement craint de voir le nom d'un Potter… Il tenta de se souvenir du couple Londubat, et il se rappelait vaguement d'Alice qui était une classe au-dessus de lui à Poudlard, mais impossible de se remémorer le visage de son mari. Il ne fut pas peiné ni même désolé pour eux. Il s'en fichait pas mal, en fait, tout ce qui importait, c'est que Lily était hors de danger.

Il n'aurait aucun remords d'avoir délivré la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait su, à l'époque, que Lily était enceinte, mais Merlin merci, cela ne la concernait plus. Il se détendit et savoura le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris depuis des mois.

o

Harry lu en détail "son" journal et celui du lendemain, et il pensa avec émotion à son père qui avait dû courir en vitesse au journal (Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il était né tard dans la nuit) pour que son nom soit publié dans les colonnes du lendemain.

Il regarda longuement l'annonce…

o

 _Lilly et James Potter ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur premier enfant, Harry James Potter, le 31 juillet 1980._

En lisant ces lignes, Rogue faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

Il n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps, et le premier août au soir, il était à Poudlard pour supplier à genoux Dumbledore de protéger Lilly.

"Et son mari? Et son enfant?" Dumbledore regarda au-dehors. "Et puis, il y a un autre candidat potentiel à la prophétie, et connaissant Voldemort…"

Severus frémit.

"... il voudra s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne puisse lui causer de soucis. Il va falloir une protection importante." Son regard perçant revint sur le Mangemort. "Et votre dévotion totale.

-Je suis à vous, si vous la…" il déglutit et se forçat: "Si vous les sauvez."

o

Onze ans plus tard, le professeur de potion regardait arriver les premières années avec un désintérêt calculé. Potter était bien entendu le centre de ses attentions: quel genre de garçon verra-t-il débarquer? Aura-t-il l'intelligence de sa mère? Amère déception, lorsqu'il vit un mini-clone de James Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle au milieu de la marmaille.

Il détourna les yeux et se rendit compte que Dumbledore le regardait.

Au milieu de la répartition, alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille Quirrell lui raconter ses dernières vacances en Albanie et qu'il attendait que Potter arrive, de toute évidence, à Gryffondor, un autre nom le fit plisser des yeux. Londubat. Il observa le jeune garçon - à première vue un empoté - poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

Il rappela qu'il s'était réjouit de la mort programmée de ce garçon, que cela ne s'était finalement pas produit comme il le désirait et le détesta instantanément.

o

"Je crois que je préfère encore Rogue à cette espèce de…" Neville souffla sur sa main pour apaiser la douleur.

"Faut l'entendre pour le croire." répliqua Fred. "Tiens, met cette pommade.

-Je veux dire, lui, j'ai toujours été sa tête de turc pour aucune raison valable…

-... à part le fait que tu fais souvent exploser ton chaudron…

-C'est parce qu'il me stresse! Il a aussi traumatisé Trevor…

-Parce que tu es un Gryffondor…

-Mais de la torture physique? Eh, il n'a pas besoin de ça…

-Quand on maîtrise la torture psychologique…"

Harry mettait également la pommade des jumeaux en y réfléchissant. Il savait que Rogue le détestait à cause de son père. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel étaient les parents de Neville, et ne voyait pas ce que leur professeur de potion aurait pu leur reprocher qui vaille à leur fils ses foudres.

o

Il regarda à peine le berceau vide. Franchement, ce petit imbécile, il aurait pu attendre quelques heures de plus avant de naître. Il se focalisa uniquement sur Lily. Il n'y avait plus que Lily, plus que son cadavre encore chaud.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre.

"Tu viens Severus?" demanda une voix. "Cet idiot de demi-géant l'a déjà emporté, trop tard! Mais on pourrait finir le boulot avec l'autre famille, hein? C'est ce que le Maître avait prévu."

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et son sourire malsain.

"Je continue à chercher des indices. Allez-y."

* * *

J'ai eu cette idée suite à une réflexion sur facebook à propos du sale caractère de Rogue: "ce n'était pas parce que Neville était né un jour trop tôt qu'il fallait le traiter comme ça". Et là, ma mornille est tombée.

Je tiens à préciser que j'aime énormément l'écriture du personnage de Severus Rogue, mais beaucoup moins le personnage en lui-même. Il est extraordinairement bien écrit. Mais il est imbuvable.


End file.
